Contes des Frères Grimm façon Inazuma Eleven
by Raffie13035
Summary: Quelques petites histoires inspirées des contes qu'on entend les soirs avant de se coucher quand on était enfant... Mais si vous vous attendiez à voir une sorcière apparaître sur le terrain, vous vous trompez de fic ! Ici, c'est le quotidien qui est transformé en situation étrange et pas magique du tout !


_**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**_

Quelques mois après le FFI, chaque membre de l'Inazuma Japan était retourné dans son équipe d'origine. Les gens comme Hiroto ou Midorikawa s'étaient incris à Raimon.  
Nous sommes dans la prestigieuse Teikoku Gakuen, avec sa redoutable équipe de football (en même temps, on dirait qu'il n'y a que le foot comme sport dans cette ville. Je me demande comment font les gens qui veulent faire boxe ou coureurs-cyclistes...).

Teikoku Gakuen, PDV normal

Un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait avec son équipe qui comptait désormais un nouveau membre, Fudou, Sakuma se blessa à la jambe lors d'un accident stupide. Il était dans les couloirs de Teikoku pour aller dans sa chambre quand il glissa sur quelque chose. Un truc jaune, avec une odeur sucrée. Sakuma avait souvent vu un de ses coéquipiers d'Inazuma Japan et maintenant de Teikoku en manger. Un fruit qui était... la banane. Lui, Sakuma Jirou, avait glissé sur une stupide peau de banane. Il ne se rendit compte que quelque chose de grave s'était produit que quand il eut une douleur aiguë à la jambe... Oh oh. Mauvais signe. Quand on l'emmena à l'infirmerie, il pensait qu'une simple poche de glace et pe tour était joué. Mais quand l'infirmière lui dit qu'il fallait passer des radios, il paniqua un peu.  
Et fut aussi en colère. Très en colère même. À cause de ce c** ou cette c****, il allait devoir arrêter temporairement le foot pour une peau de banane. Et il était sûr que c'était Fudou qui était responsable. C'était le seul qui devait emporter un régime de bananes entier dans son sac, où qu'il aille. Il l'avait vu aux vestiares. Même au réfectoire, il en prenait 3 d'un coup si ce n'était plus. Lui et sa passion étrange des bananes... (Fudou: En même temps, Sakuma et les pingouins, Endou et les pneus, Midorikawa et la bouffe... Tout le monde a une passion bizarre ici -')  
On envoya le borgne à l'hôpital passer une radio de sa jambe droite, celle qui avait le plus souffert quand il était à la Shin Teikoku Gakuen avec son Kotei Penguin N. 1. La poisse. En plus, c'était bientôt le Football Frontier National et il comptait s'entraîner dur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Hôpital, PDV Sakuma

Quand on vous dit qu'il faut passer une radiographie, on s'imagine un appareil avec des rayons de lumières et que ce serait court. En fait, non. On vous force à vous déshabiller puis on vous oblique à rester dos contre une plaque FROIDE. Et le pire, c'est que les appareils étaient LENTS. Donc, plus de temps à geler en caleçon. Les médecins me dirent que je m'étais re-cassé la jambe droite (quelle chance -') à cause de ma blessure datant de l'époque où je faisais partis de la Shin Teikoku. Shit. J'allais devoir rester à l'hôpital. J'appelai l'équipe et Kidou. Ce dernier fut sidéré mais quand je lui expliquais THE vraie histoire il se calma mais me dit de ne pas "conclure de jugement hâtif" quand je lui dis que je soupçonnais Fudou.  
C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que je vais TROP souvent à l'hôpital...

Raimons, PDV normal

Kidou prévint l'équipe qu'il n'irait pas à l'entraînement ce jour-là mais qu'il reviendrait vers la fin de la "séance de torture à l'Inabikari" ( c'est le centre d'entraînement secret ). Endou voulut l'accompagner mais Natsumi le réprimanda, en disant qu'Endou ne ferait que déranger Sakuma, que l'équipe avait besoin de lui, qu'il était la "pierre angulaire" des Raimons. Ce qui rendit le capitaine très en colère. Il demanda à Natsumi pourquoi elle le traitait de caillou et une dispute éclata. Kidou jugea bon de s'éclipser et quand il sortit du terrain de foot, il put entendre des mots comme "vocabulaire insuffisant" de la part de la jeune fille brune et de "vulgaire caillou" venant du mordu des pneus.  
Kidou:*pense* Ces 2 là sont... spéciaux.

Ville d'Inazuma, PDV toujours normal

Kidou passa par une pâtisserie car il savait que Sakuma était un accro au sucre, comme Endou et le foot. Mais il ne vit pas la chevelure brune aux mèches blanches derrière lui. Son propriétaire observait Kidou en regardant un prospectus à la main. "GRAND CONCOURS PHOTO ! 1ER PRIX: UN VOYAGE A HAWAÏ ! THÈME : UNE PERSONNE PHOTOGRAPHIÉE AVEC LE COSTUME OU L'EXPRESSION LA PLUS RIDICULE POSSIBLE ! A VOS APPAREIL PHOTO, 3...2...1... PARTEZ !" Fudou décida de sortir de sa cachette pour aller vers le garçon aux dreadlocks. Ce dernier ne le vit pas ranger quelque chose dans sa poche...  
**Fudou**:*sourire mauvais au visage* Bonjour Kidou~kun ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu faisais un régime et tu n'as pas pu résister aux gâteaux de cette pâtisserie ?  
**Kidou**:*pense* Reste calme. Reste calme. Tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit lui qui ait jeté la peau de banane. Parle sans dévoiler tes sentiments.  
*à voix haute* Bonjour Fudou. Les gâteaux ne sont pas pour moi mais pour Sakuma.  
**Fudou**: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il s'est blessé et tu viens lui rendre visite ? *prend un faux air attendri* Que c'est mignon ! En entrant dans sa chambre, tu toqueras la porte en disant : *prend une voix de fille* Mon Sakuma~kun ! Yuuto-chan est là avec de jolis gâteaux rien que pour toi !  
**Kidou**:*essaye de se retenir de frapper Fudou* Non, juste un : Sakuma, c'est Kidou. Je peux entrer ?  
Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
**Fudou**:*sourire carnassier* Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ? Serais-tu... gêné ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, je me promène en ville, j'ai bien le droit non ?  
Kidou l'observa. Il ne semblait pas mijoter de mauvais coups. Il se détendit un peu.  
**Kidou**: Excuses-moi mais je dois y aller.  
**Fudou**: Tu es tout excusé, Yuuto-chan :-D  
*reprend un air sérieux* Tu sais, si tu passes par cette ruelle là-bas, tu verras ton cher Sakuma~kun plus vite  
**Kidou**: Tu veux dire que c'est un raccourci ?  
**Fudou**: Vois-ça comme tu veux, Kidou~kun...  
Kidou laissa le semi-chauve en se retenant de ne pas le tuer. Il décida de suivre son conseil et de prendre son fameux raccourci mais le garçon aux dreadlocks ne vit pas que Fudou sortait de sa poche un enregistreur vocal tout en souriant...  
**Fudou**: Et maintenant, il faut que je trouve une cape et un masque...  
Il passa devant une confiserie.  
**Fudou**: Ce sera parfait !  
Et il rentra dans la boutique.  
**Fudou**: *air gentil* Une corbeille "Bon rétablissement". Vous pouvez rajouter des pingouins et des bananes si vous en avez, s'il vous plaît ?

Hôpital, PDV Sakuma

L'hôpital... c'est ennuyant à en mourir. En plus, j'ai faim mais tout ce que je peux manger, c'est une bouillie "diététique". Mon oeil ! Ce truc à l'air aussi bon que de la bouse de vache ! Mais moi, j'ai envie de SUCRE. Un fraisier, non une forêt noire. Ou bien un fondant au chocolat... Rahhhhhhh... Je vais devenir fou si je continue à penser à ce genre de truc. J'allume la télé, un match de foot devrait bien m'occuper, non ? M****. Il n'y a que des séries pour filles, de la téléréalité, des dessins animés... JE SUIS MAUDIS ! Et là... Oh non ! Émission de cuisine ! Ça s'appelle... "La ronde des desserts de Mamie Gâteau" P*****! Pourtant, j'arrive pas à détacher des yeux les milliards de gâteaux, de cakes, de muffins, de tartes, de crêpes, de cupcakes... J'AI FAIM ! Je voudrais un truc qui a un goût sucré, même... une banane. Et ouais, je suis super désespéré là. Je vous en supplie, Maître Yoda, donnez-moi du sucre !  
Toc toc. Qui est là ? je demande.  
Une voix familière me répondit :  
- Sakuma, c'est Kidou. Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Kidou entra, son visage caché par un immense panier de... SUCRERIES ! Alleluia ! Maître Yoda, vous existez donc vraiment !  
- Allez, Kidou ! Tu peux me donner le panier maintenant ? L'infirmière va pas tarder à passer, et elle va sûrement le confisquer ! Steuplé ! *air de chien battu*  
*bruit d'un appareil photo*  
Hein ?  
C'était Kidou qui avait pris la photo. Attends... Oh m**** ! C'était pas Kidou ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! IL ne m'aurait jamais autan offert ! Lui serait plutôt du genre à donner un truc plus... sophistiqué. Et je remarquais les bananes sur le panier. Fudou. C****** de mes ******** Tu n'es qu'un [l'extrait qui suit a été censuré à cause d'un langage risquant de choquer les plus jeunes. L'auteur s'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à maîtriser le dénommé Sakuma Jirou.]  
(Kidou: Je suis sûr que t'écris ça pour ne pas à mettre des astérisques. Moi: Ouais, ça te dérange ? Et on dit pas "astérisques" mais "petites étoiles" OK ? )  
Suite de l'histoire ==

- Quel langage grossier, Sakuma~kun !  
- Tais-toi Fudou et dis-moi pourquoi t'es dans ma chambre !  
- Tch.

1 heure avant, Ville d'Inazuma, ruelles, trou paumé, PDV Kidou

J'en étais sûr ! Fudou m'a menti ! Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je suis dans ce labyrinthe. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'étripe !  
... YES ! La sortie ! Je cours et... Je me retrouve en plein devant ...  
HÔPITAL DE LA VILLE D'INAZUMA  
Enfin arrivé !

Présent,Chambre de Sakuma, PDV normal

Kidou entra dans la chambre de son ami, après avoir toqué à la porte.  
**Kidou**: Je suis là Sakuma. Et j'ai aussi acheté des gâteaux pour toi !  
Il s'arrêta devant le lit. Une silhouette humaine sous la couverture.  
**Kidou**: Désolé d'être en retard mais c'est Fudou qui m'a envoyé vers un chemin plus long qu'il m'a indiqué comme "raccourci". Aller Sakuma. Sors la tête de ce lit au moins !  
**?**: 'veux pas.  
**Kidou**: *un peu inquiet* Ta voix est bizarre. Tu t'es enrhumé ?  
**?**: Non, c'est juste parce que je suis sous la couverture.  
**Kidou**: Tu veux pas sortir ?  
**?**: Non.  
Kidou réussit à voir quelques mèches brunes.  
**Kidou**: Tu sais que tu t'es mis du chocolat sur les cheveux au moins ?  
**?**: J'ai réussi à boire un chocolat chaud incognito mais je m'en suis mis plein les doigts. Je remettais une mèche derrière l'oreille mais ça ma taché.  
**Kidou**:*songeur* Sakuma ne réagirait pas comme ça.  
Et le garçon à la cape souleva la couverture et vit... Un Fudou avec un sourire triomphant au visage.  
**Fudou**: Je t'ai eu !  
Et il assoma proprement Kidou, le bâillona, l'attacha et le balança... dans la salle de bain où se trouvais déjà Sakuma lui aussi menotté et réduit au silence par un tissu et lui couvrant la bouche. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant Batman version Rouge arriver brutalement dans son champ de vision...  
(Moi: Il y va fort le Fudou quand même... Mais bon, je peux pas le faire devenir cannibale.)

Raimon, fin de l'entraînement, PDV Haruna

Étrange, Nii-san devrait être rentré de sa visite à l'hôpital depuis au moins une demi-heure... Il n'est pas du genre à ne pas prévenir s'il est en retard. Non, il est plus du genre à appeler avant une absence. Même Endou-san est un peu inquiet, même s'il le cache sous son énorme sourire. Aki essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'il est sûrement en train de discuter stratégie avec Sakuma-san, en oubliant de prévenir. *soupir* Bon temps pis ! Je vais profiter de l'absence de Nii-san en faisant du shopping en mangeant une glace avec Touko et Rika ! Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours que mon frère ne me surveille pas !  
- Allez les filles ! Vous venez ou pas ? s'écrie joyeusement Rika.  
Endou et Gouenji choisissent de nous accompagner, pour chercher Nii-san à l'hôpital.  
- Alleeeeeeez ! Steu plaît ! Vient avec moi manger une glace Hiroto !  
- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un exposé à faire je te rappelle Midorikawa. On ira un aure jour si tu veut.  
- Nan, j'veux y aller maintenant !  
C'était Midorikawa et Hiroto. Le vert semblait si suppliant que je lui proposais de nous accompagner. Il accepta immédiatement.  
- Merci beaucoup Haruna !  
Et nous voilà à présent six personnes avec moi à nous balader dans Inazuma en dégustant une glace sauf Midorikawa qui à chaque qu'il voyait une boutique, aussi petite soit-elle qui vendait de la nourriture il en achetait.  
Mais Rika faisait la même chose avec des vêtements. Heureusement que le capitaine et son ami étaient venus sinon on aurait eu beaucoup de même à tout transporter. Notre petit groupe se dirigea vers l'hôpital, tout en discutant gaiement.  
- Bonjour, on voudrait rendre visite à un ami. Il s'appelle Sakuma Jirou.  
- C'est la chambre 117, mais...  
L'hôtesse d'accueil se tourna vers Midorikawa et sa "provision" qui se composait notamment de brochettes, de nouilles de chez Hibiki-san, de gâteaux et de fondue savoyarde en kit. (Me demandez pas comment il a réussi à acheter et porter autant de choses, je sais pas... -')  
- À qui est destiné toute cette... nourriture ?  
- Ben pour moi pourquoi ?  
- ?_? Bon... Du moment que votre Sakuma ne mange pas tout ... ça, vous pouvez y aller. Prenez l'ascenseur à gauche et c'est le 3e étage. Bonne fin de journée.  
- Merci !  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur et puis vers la chambre Sakuma-san. Et quand on ouvrit la porte, sans toquer pour faire une surprise selon le capitaine, nous vîmes une personne endormie dans le lit...  
- FUDOU !

Chambre 117, PDV normal

Tout se passa très vite. Gouenji et Touko se jettèrent sur Fudou. La jeune fille lui passa des menottes. Le prisonnier se réveilla et hurla.  
**Fudou**: *hurle* Bande de fous ! On peut plus roupiller tranquillement maintenant ?  
**Endou**: Au nom de ton amour pour le football Fudou. Je sais que tu apprécie Kidou car grâce au football qu'on aime tant et-  
**Gouenji**: *lui coupe la parole*Dis-nous où sont Kidou et Sakuma. MAINTENANT !  
**Fudou**: * sourire narquois mais ne répond pas*  
**Haruna**: *suppliante* S'il te plaît Fudou ! Dis-moi où ils sont !  
Il y eu des voix venant de la salle de bain. Seule Touko resta pour "maîtriser le prisonnier s'il veut s'échapper" selon ses mots. Gouenji défonça la porte d'un bon coup de pied (Moi: C'est pratique d'avoir un attaquant quand même, non ?) et vit les "disparus" attachés et bâillonnés. On les délivra et Kidou put enfin parler.  
**Kidou**: *regard noir vers Fudou* C'est à cause de lui ! Non seulement il m'a indiqué un chemin plus long où il m'a dit que c'était un raccourci mais il nous enfermé tous les 2 !  
**Sakuma**: En plus il a pris une photo de moi... gênante.  
Blanc.  
**Kidou**: Et si on lui faisait payer ça ?  
**Gouenji**: Comment ?  
**Kidou**: *lui murmure à l'oreille* En faisant ...  
**Gouenji**: Je ne te savais pas aussi ... sadique, Kidou.  
**Kidou**: Après ce qu'il m'a fait j'ai le droit de me venger, non ?  
**Gouenji**: Très bien. Midorikawa, Rika, vous pouvez venir qu'on vous explique le plan ? *murmure*  
**Midorikawa**: Mais après je vais avoir super faim !  
**Rika**: Mais j'avais acheté ces vêtements pour me faire belle devant Darling-  
**Touko**: Mais réfléchis un peu. Si tu aides Kidou, ton Ichinose-kun sera très fier de toi !  
**Rika**: *réfléchit un peu* Très bien ! Je vous laisse tout ça. Mais je ne fais que pour mon Darling !  
Et elle s'en alla avec Touko. Midorikawa finit par céder ses provisions et partit lui aussi, " pour ne pas voir cette belle et succulente nourriture finir sa vie ainsi".  
**Kidou**: On commence ?  
**Tous**: OK !  
**Kidou**: Mais avant... *assome Fudou* On peut y aller !  
Et ils se mirent au travail.

Chambre 117, PDV Fudou

Je me réveillais doucement... Mes vêtements me grattaient et étaient étrangement poisseux.  
- Tu es enfin réveillé ?  
Cette voix...  
- Tu en as mis du temps ! Mais bon, on a au moins eu le temps de te préparer !  
- C-Comment ça, préparé ?  
Et on me colla un prospectus pour le concours photo auquel je comptait participer avec le cliché de Sakuma...  
- Lèves-toi et admires ton reflet ! *sourire sadique*  
Je me redresses et... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOON ! KIDOU YUUTO? TU VAS REGRETTER TON ACTE !  
I-Ils m'ont habillé avec des vêtements de filles... C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Rika de laisser tout son shopping. Et ils m'ont vêtus n'importe comment ! J'avais des chaussettes blanches (Bon ok, ça c'est normal), des escarpins roses, un T-Shirt doré avec de petits nuages, un gilet aux couleurs de l'arc -en-ciel et... une fausse poitrine avec d'autres chaussettes et de trucs touts roses, touts doux, tout mignon. et j'ai oublié un truc: ils m'ont mit de la nourriture partout sur mes vêtements. Et quand je dis partout, c'est PARTOUT. J'avais de la crème glacée autour de la bouches, d petits cakes écrasés sur les bras et des bonbons pleins les cheveux.  
- Attention, le petit oiseau va sortir... *bruit de photo* Alors, elle est comment ?  
Quelque chose me dit que Kidou va avoir le 1er prix sauf si... Je m'élance vers Kidou pour détruire l'appareil photo mais parce que j'ai mal calculé la distance, j'atterris sur la table de chevet et me fait mal aux genoux... POURQUOI MOI ?!

**Épilogue:**

Finalement, Kidou gagna le concours photo et garda quand même le cliché de Fudou, histoire de lui faire du chantage. Et tout est bien qui finit bien ...

**_FIN_**


End file.
